Fire and Brimstone, Part 1
Fire and Brimstone, Part 1 is the second chapter of Volume 9. It aired on April 30, 2012. Synopsis The murder of a tech mogul causes the team to investigate a group of hackers... Where Amy has to go undercover! Plot Tech mogul Martin Leeds comes back from a nightclub with a woman named Jessica Bubberly on a Saturday night. He leads her to his house where he lets a machine scan his hand and speaks into a mic to let him inside the house. Bubberly is amazed by the several gadgets in the house. Leeds presses a button and either a bar or hot tub will come out depending on what the player picks. He tells her that he is a billionaire and that he invented several well-known websites like PhotoSphere and MyFace. She also mentions the WorldPiece program and tells him that she donated $50 to the cause. After discussing, Leeds turns around to find a masked man with a silenced pistol. After begging the man to not kill anyone, the masked man shoots Bubberly in the forehead. The man shoots another round at Leeds's chest. The man then pulls out a blowtorch and begins burning Leeds's face. The scene then moves to Agent Natara Williams and Detective Mal Fallon as they sit in the precinct's office. After a short talk Lieutenant Anders walks in. Anders sits down at the desk opposite of the two and informs them that they will be working on a new case. The Livewire case is now on hold due to insufficient leads. The new case is on the murder of Martin Leeds. Upon mentioning his name, Jeremy Redbird walks in handing them a folder about the crime scene. After some creative scolding from Fallon, Redbird is asked to describe the crime scene. Redbird tells them that emergency personnel were alerted at 5:42am due to a fire. Two bodies were found inside the house, Jessica Bubberly and Martin Leeds. Leeds had been drinking at a nightclub where he met Bubberly and brought her home. Williams then concludes that the murder was symbolic due to the face burning by torch. Their conversation leads to hackers in the nearby area and they decide that the person who broke in must have been someone with a high understanding in technology since all security systems were deactivated. They decide to speak with Data Analyst Amy Chen about it. Data Analyst Amy Chen is working on a program down in the precinct's lab, still trying to recover from another hangover. Lieutenant Anders asks Chen if she knows about the local hacker community that despised Leeds. She says that everyone disliked him because his websites exposed the users' privacy, spamming, and even terrible layout design but doesn't believe that they would ever actually kill him. She says that they tried to take down his sites and hack his bank accounts. She tells them the most active hacker groups that tried to take down Leeds: Lulztak, Muscovsky, Killcarp... Anders asks her if any are based out of San Francisco and she answers "Brimstone." They say that the murder may have been done by Brimstone but Chen backs them up saying that they believe in using their hacking skills for the better good (hactivists). Everyone in the room instantly makes a connection of the fire used to burn Leeds with brimstone. Chen mentions helping the group and having the group help her with building new equipment and programs for police work. Anders asks her if any of it is illegal and she says not exactly, but the programs have helped save several lives. The group decides that Chen will have to meet up with the members of Brimstone. At first she disagrees with the idea but after thinking about Ken Greene, she finally agrees to meeting up with Brimstone. Williams, Fallon, Chen, Anders, and Redbird all sit in a mobile surveillance trailer. After Williams asks if Chen wants to do this and she replies yes. Williams goes over the information that Chen sent about the meeting. The rendezvous is located in Golden Gate Park where they say that it is easy for them to evacuate her if needed. The hacker that Chen is meeting is named "Azrael" and Azrael will identify her through the white rose that she will be wearing. Williams slides a hidden microphone under the rose, so that they will be able to hear what she is saying. She says that if Chen needs help she just has to say the word "antifreeze". She recites the code word back to Williams. Chen then steps out of the trailer and into the park. Suddenly a hand touches Chen's shoulder, and she turns around to find Azrael. In the surveillance trailer Detective Fallon mentions Chen's username (LoveKitten). Chen reassures Azrael that she is LoveKitten. He shakes her hand and he says that it is nice to meet her. He tells her that the keylogger she wrote worked really well. Azrael asks her why she wants to join so suddenly and Chen answers that her job has fallen apart because someone she really cared about left. He says that he used to feel the same way. He explains that it felt exciting at first, but it all started to fall away. Fallon asks Williams if Chen sounds a little truthful and they both agree. Back at the park, Chen remarks that she would be nowhere else than Brimstone. Azrael receives a text and looks around anxiously and says that they don't have a lot of time. Chen asks if they knew who committed the murder he answers that they wish that they knew. Azrael tells Chen that he heard that the SFPD is launching an investigation on Brimstone. Azrael gets a phone call telling him that police is watching him and Chen in the trailer behind them. Fallon hears that they're onto them and gets ready to rush out of the trailer. Redbird stops him and tells him that Chen hasn't said the codeword yet. Azrael tells her that they will get her out of this situation. He whispers to her that the rest of Brimstone is in a van parked down in the lot and they are going to evacuate the two out. Inside the trailer, Fallon says he can't hear anything and pulls out his gun. Redbird calms him down by saying that she knows what she is doing and that he needs to follow protocol. Azrael tries to calm Chen down and tells her that they will need to prove their innocence. A black van reaches the two and a man named Jericho pops his head out of the window telling them to get in the car. Both of them get into the car and the car swerves out of the park. Detective Fallon rushes out of his trailer but it is too late. The car stops and Chen bumps into a woman in the car named Krystal. After they drive through some alleyways and streets, they enter the Brimstone headquarters. The Brimstone members emerge from the van and into the Brimstone headquarters, which used to be a bar. Chen immediately admires the equipment, and then is introduced to the other two members in the van with her, Jericho and Krystal. Chen is surprised to see that Brimstone consists of only three people. Jericho tells Chen that the place used to be a business that his uncle owned. Krystal explains that the place can't be tracked down by police either. An alarm sounds and Jericho says that they have just hacked into Leeds's network. Azrael explains the situation, saying that they have been trying to take Leeds down for months and now have just received access to his network. Chen rushes towards a red computer and sits down. Krystal sits down next to Chen and asks if she would like a Neuropath, a pill that boosts mental levels and gives one energy, but Chen declines her offer. Azrael sends Chen Leeds's network to map out. Chen uses a tool from her computer at the SFPD to speed up the mapping and she is questioned by the Brimstone members of why she is on the SFPD's network. Chen lies and says that she stores some of her tools there and says that she has hacked the SFPD's network before and the group admire her even more. Chen quickly maps the network and sends it over to Azrael. Another alarm blares and they announce that they are being invaded by the police. Chen rushes to a Green Computer and tries to block the intrusion in the network. She does it successfully and rushes over to help Azrael. After they talk about it they locate the folder that Azrael had been looking for and Azrael tries to run a program to hack the password until he suddenly stops due to the carpal tunnel pain in his hand. A 17-digit password appears, is entered into the password prompt, and is accepted. Chen brings up a file for everyone to read. Azrael brings up the documents side-by-side and explains that Leeds had been skimming off money from his philanthropic micro-transaction program, WorldPiece. It turns out that his charity program was a scam to get money. Jericho brings up a video that shows Leeds arguing with his financial adviser, Chaim Tucker, about the program. Tucker has a clear motive because he wanted to shut down their scam and then tried to burn Leeds's face off to frame Brimstone. They realize that Tucker is the one who may have killed Martin Leeds. Chen suggests that they bring this evidence to the police but the three hackers refuse and believe that the police will just arrest Brimstone and end the investigation. The three agree to go after Chaim Tucker and Azrael welcomes Chen to Brimstone. Bonus Scene Lieutenant Anders is standing behind his desk at the precinct with Jeremy Redbird in front of him. Anders scolds Redbird for not evacuating Chen when he should have. Anders remarks that nobody at the SFPD ever follows protocol. He says that they should evacuate her safely without the help of Agents Williams and Fallon to help. Redbird stands to leave but turns around and tells the Lieutenant that he respects what he is doing but recites that he is not part of Internal Affairs. The Lieutenant walks toward him putting his face near Redbird's and saying that he will do anything that he will say, or it will be put on the report on his way to becoming a police detective. He agrees. Category:Episode